fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ruby Van Astrea
|-|Base= |-|True Form= Ruby Van Astrea is the daughter of Cain and Collette and the strongest Cambion of her generation. She is the vice-captain of Eden Squad and the longtime rival of Adrian Mariner. She is the younger sister of Belial, Astaroth, Selene and the older sister of Ciara. She shadowed Adrian during his time assisting his father’s Pantheon. Ruby is Adrian’s childhood friend and his sister in all but blood. History Ruby Van Astrea was born on August 22, 1993, to Cain Van Astrea and Avan Van Astrea, the First Demon and the White Witch. She lived with her family in Shrubley, Massachusetts where she grew up alongside Adrian until their 5th birthday. When she was five, her parents moved them to Lamplight, Missouri after Seraphim attacked the town and sealed the Archangel, Lucifer into the center of Hell. When she was 9, Adrian was sent to live with her and her family after his sister, Lilith, was sealed into Hell as well. During the time that Adrian lived with her, she tried to get him to open up to her. After many attempts, she managed to get him to come with her to the woods outside of Lamplight Elementary. There they were attacked by wolves and Ruby was injured from saving Adrian. After this incident, Adrian grew protective of her and finally opened up. A few days later, the two become blood siblings always vowing to protect each other from harm. In 2002, Ruby and Adrian began hunting with permission from their parents. They met a girl named Claire Silvers who was being chased by a werewolf. After killing the wolf, they took Claire with them after she begged them not to leave her alone. Adrian and Ruby accepted and took her with them. After a few months of hunting as a trio, the three decided to round up their cousins/friends and formed a hunting team. Together, they formed a hunting group called Eden Squad. The nine friends began hunting together rapidly building up a reputation as the youngest hunting group with the most successful cases. Aside from being the nine smartest students in school and the most reputable hunters of their generation, they were all social outcasts having skipped a few grades. A year after Eden Squad’s formation, she and the rest of the team head to Crescent, West Virginia on account of Adrian discovering demonic omens. Thinking that it was a stray devil, she and the others did not find this job particularly difficult. After a few days of inactivity, Ruby and the others encounter a yellow-eyed demon in the Crescent Orphanage. The Demon captures Claire forcing Ruby and the others to pursue him in order to rescue her. They find the Demon force-feeding Claire blood through a goblet. The team attacks him freeing Claire. In retaliation, The Demon kills Claire in front of them and destroys all of Crescent leaving the team heartbroken. Appearance Ruby is a fair-skinned young woman. Ruby is said to resemble Eve apart from her hairstyle. She possesses blood-red eyes and raven black hair. Her hair reaches past down to the back of her knees. She is said to possess a regal look and a beauty that others mention is aloof. Ruby is mostly seen with a stoic demeanor but her friends state that she possesses a smile that lights up the room and adds to her extreme beauty. Ruby is mostly seen wearing a black sleeveless mini dress with a white collar and a red tie. From time to time, she wears a dark trench coat. She gained a scar on her left cheek running down to the base of her neck due to the battle against Lucifer after the Apocalypse. In her demonic appearance, her sclera becomes black and red tribal markings and Enochian markings appear on her body. Her hair becomes a deeper shade of black. Her wings are crimson with a black miasma. While being empowered by the Demon Tablet, her markings become more prominent across her body. Her eyes have Enochian symbols circling her pupil. Personality Ruby is a semi-serious person with a neutral view of the world. She is described by her sister and Adrian to be serious one minute and smiling the next. Her personality is mostly that of her father, both being the serious sibling in their family. When meeting Eve, she called her Cain Number Two. Ruby is not completely serious. She has a fun-loving nature as shown when she and Adrian went to an amusement park to waste time during their hunt for Azazel. Ruby is also a very protective and caring person. This is shown in her attitude towards her sister, her apprentice, and Eden Squad. She was willing to take an arrow from Atalanta to protect Sieg and later took a hit in Ciara’s place. Ruby is usually the voice of reason between her and Adrian leading him to sometimes view her as a prude or geek. Adrian also teasingly calls her “bitch” in which she replies “jerk”. While kind, Ruby has a snarky attitude often replying in a sarcastic manner at obvious questions. Ruby possesses a phobia of clowns. This has stemmed from her being separated from Adrian and her parents during a carnival. Out of the two, Ruby views herself as the smart one within their group. Originally a college student in addition to being a Hunter, Ruby, like Adrian, has skipped grade levels to the point that she was a high school senior at the age of 15 and a candidate for law school at 17. Her professors have noted her to a have a very immense degree of intelligence with Jeanne commenting on Ruby’s LSAT score as “scary good”. Her intelligence has often lead her to be the one who performs research on the area they work cases in. Ruby’s care for her family and friends has brought out sides of her that have been described as terrifying and obsessive. Ruby had no qualms as about torturing a crossroads demon in order to gain information as to who holds deals and how to break them. Ruby also began working with Paimon, drinking copious amounts of demon blood to enhance her powers, and using Claire's grief as a way to get her to join her on her quest to get revenge on Lilith for killing Adrian. Ciara became extremely worried when Ruby began to work herself to death trying to find a way into Purgatory which lead her to spiral out of control and later, when Adrian was overtaken by the Mark of Cain, she did the same thing. Her attitude of a vengeful angel (or demon) is also seen with the others as Ruby nearly killed a boy who had been harassing her sister for a few months. Like Adrian, Ruby has exhibited signs of having PTSD. This is from their failure to save Crescent from Azazel. Ruby has been prone to have nightmares and even episodes of depression. This gradually lessens as the series progresses. Ruby is determined not to fail and blames herself for things that happen to the group such as the Apocalypse. For example, she took Adrian’s spot for the Trials as she was determined not to let the group or Adrian down again. This further escalates to when she is nearly dead from the Trials and plans to go with Death to the afterlife. Despite having a confident personality, Ruby is surprisingly humble. She doesn’t like to take credit for something prefer to say it was a group effort. There is one exception to this. Her rivalry with Adrian surpasses this as neither side will not hesitate to admit a win against the other. Ruby’s modest attitude disappears whenever she wins in a spar against Adrian. She will readily gloat her win to him. During battle, Ruby has exhibited an enjoyment for it like her parents. Ruby draws thrill from a fight. She mainly likes to eliminate her opponents quickly and mercilessly as shown when she cut through a gang in less than a second. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good, occasionally Chaotic Good Date of Birth: August 22, 1993 * Zodiac/Horoscope: Virgo Birthplace: Leo Weight: 125 lbs Height: 5'9 Likes: Food, her cousins, fighting, hunting Dislikes: Azazel, people touching her hair Eye Color: Red Hair Color: Black Hobbies: Hunting, fighting, training Martial Status: Engaged to Talion Status: Alive Affiliation: Eden Squad, Blacklight Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: 6-B| Low 5-C| High 5-B|''' Low 4-C'| '''4-B'| High 1-B| 3-C|''' High 2-A'|' 2-C''' Name: Ruby Van Astrea, The Red Huntress, The Bloody Swordswoman, The Crimson Assassin, The Scarlet Huntress Origin: Until the Clock Strikes Twelve Gender: Female Age: 17 (Pre Apocalypse)| 18-19 (Apocalypse Arc)| 20 (Leviathan Arc)|22-24 (Heavenly Fall Arc)|25 (AYIN Returns Arc) Classification: Cambion, Hunter, Vice Captain of Eden Squad Powers and Abilities: |-|Base= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telekinesis, Darkness Manipulation (Comparable to Adrian), Smiting, Lightning Manipulation, Reality Warping, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Wind Manipulation, BFR (Can apport enemies and allies to different locations), Teleportation, Supernatural Perception (Could see a gathering of reapers), Regeneration (Low-High), Portal Creation, Limited Creation (Ruby can only create inanimate objects), Empathy, Astral Projection, Fear Manipulation (Presence could produce fear in others.), Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (Erased the memory of Claire from the surviving orphanage matrons and orphans after Crescent was destroyed.), Flight, Master Swordswoman, Master at Hand to Hand, Expert at firearms, Temperature Manipulation, Higher Resistance to Demonic and Angelic Weapons and Powers, Self-Sustenance (Type 1; Ruby can breathe in space), Enhanced Senses (Can see and hear from long distances. Has the ability to see and sense life energy and forces.), Non-Physical Interaction |-|Life Blessed Form= All previous powers enhanced to an infinitely greater scale, Life Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Immortality, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Immunity to all demonic weaknesses |-|Powers Granted by the Akashic Demon Tablet= All previous powers enhanced immensely, Black Hole Manipulation Attack Potency: Country Level(Battle with Adrian nearly destroyed Long Island Sound and a large portion of the state of New York. Casual attacks could severely harm Ares, an Olympian God. Superior to other members of Eden Squad.)| Small Moon Level (Power was able to cause tremors across the US. Easily defeated Athena, Hermes, and base Apollo. Casually defeated Paimon. Roughly equal to Adrian.)| Large Planet Level (Much more powerful than before. Could defeat dozens of elite demons. Matched Kali blow for blow. Was able to visibly injure the Titaness Selene, who is able to move the Moon.)| Small Star Level (Casual attacks were enough to harm Uriel, a Seraphim. Roughly equal to Adrian at this time. Power could be felt across the Earth.)| Solar System Level (She was able to inflict enough wounds on Lilith to make her bleed albeit, Lilith was holding back so that her blood would leak out.)| High Hyperverse Level (Boosted extremely by Life’s blessing. Managed to push Lucifer’s attack back slightly and matched it for a few seconds. Her power now rivaled that of the infinite-dimensional Cosmic Gods, who are aspects that are weaved into the very fabric of the infinitely layered Creation.)| Galaxy Level (Stood against Astaroth, a Knight of Hell, when they were training. Astaroth was holding back a large amount of her power. Severely injured a Leviathan. She is vastly to superior to most of deities in existence. Anariel stated that her full power was enough to extinguish a small star. This was later proven true when she destroyed the star that a Phantasmal Raider Station was orbiting around.)| Multiverse Level+ (With the Demon Tablet, Ruby was able to fight evenly with a Mark Empowered Adrian and harm him. She is now comparable to the Founders of which her father is one. Their battle threatened to destroy the local star clusters in the lower arm of the Milky Way Galaxy of which our star is apart of.)| Low Multiverse Level (Was strong enough to fight off multiple Cherubim sent to hunt her and Adrian down after the Darkness’ release. Was able to severely harm a weakened Crowley. Killed multiple Shedim in one attack. A Titan Shedim is powerful enough to destroy a star, several times larger than our own.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Could dodge attacks from Astaroth. Was able to fly across the Pacific in a few minutes.)|'Immeasurable'| FTL with Massively FTL reactions (Barely deflected and dodged full power attacks from her mother while training who is stated to be to move 150 times faster than light.) Lifting Strength: Class T (Caught a building that was thrown at her)| Class Z Striking Strength: Country Class| Small Moon Class| Large Planet Class| Small Star Class| Solar System Class| High Hyperversal|'Galaxy Class'|'Multiversal+'|'Low Multiversal' Durability: Country Level| Small Moon Level| Large Planet Level| Small Star Level| Solar System Level| High Hyperverse Level|'Galaxy Level'|'Multiverse Level+'|'Low Multiverse Level' Stamina: Extremely High (Could battle for weeks without tiring.) Range: Thousands of Kilometers| Possibly Interplanetary Standard Equipment: *Chikage: A sword crafted by Cain. It allows the user to channel elements through it. Repairs itself through the use of blood. Intelligence: Extremely High (Was considered a prodigy hunter. Accumulated years worth of hunting and practical knowledge. Jeanne comments that her LSAT score was "scary good" to the point where law schools would have begging her to apply to them.) Weaknesses: Exhibits the same weaknesses as Demons by it is curbed by her human blood. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *Blood Extinction: Ruby channels her power into Chikage and unleashes it as a large Key: Azazel Arc Ruby|Pre Apocalypse Ruby|Apocalypse Ruby|Cosmic War Arc Ruby|Heavenly Fall Arc Ruby|Return of AYIN Arc Ruby Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Clockverse Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 4 Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Demon Hybrids Category:Hybrids Category:Hunters Category:Darkness Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Smite Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Air Users Category:BFR Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Portal Users Category:Creation Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Fear Users Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Flight Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Life Users Category:Biology Users Category:Light Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Neutral Good Category:Chaotic Good